Sticky Spencer
Spencer is a shiny, sleek and sliver engine. He is proud to take The Duke and Duchess of Boxford around Sodor during the Summer but he likes doing other important jobs too. One day, Spencer was getting a re-paint at the Steamworks. "Oh My! You look Grand, Spencer!" said Kevin. "Indeed. Today I am collecting Sir Topham, Lady and Dowager Hatt, Mr. and Mrs. Percival, The Small Controller, The Mountain Controller, The Duke and Duchess, The Mayor and the Men of the Railway Board from their important meeting. I HAVE to look my best." "Well you better hurry! Don't want to be late now, do you?" said Victor. Spencer coupled up to his coach and raced away. The day was damp, it had rained the night before. As Spencer raced down the line, he saw one of the Horrid Lorry Brothers. On his back was a tanker of Glue. "Oh Look, It's Speedy Spencer. Think you can beat me?" he snarled. "Pah! Rails can beat road any day!" Spencer fussed. Spencer raced down the line as the lorry tried to keep up. The road was straight, but not for long. Up ahead was a level crossing at a curve. The gates were open for Spencer. The lorry slipped on a puddle and crashed though the gates into Spencer.' '''The glue spilled all of Spencer's body. "UGH! I can't be seen like this!" he cried. "Sorry, Ol' Boy." said his driver. "No time for a washdown now!" Spencer continued on, embarrassed. Down the Line, Spencer saw Trevor the Traction Engine. Trevor's cart was stuck in the mud. He was able to yank it out but not without splashing mud on Spencer and the wind also blew hay on his face. Spencer was still upset. When climbing Gordon's Hill, the wind also blew leaves on him and they stuck to his buffers. Then, Spencer passed a signalman painting his signal box. The signalman accidently kicked the bucket of green paint '(PLOP) 'right on Spencer's boiler. "Ugh, Henry told me that this happened to him once before!" At the next junction, one track led to the Station but there was a sign on that track saying "Closed for Repair". "You must taking the long way through the quarry." said the Signalman, trying not to laugh. When passing through the quarry, Bill and Ben were shunting slate trucks on the other line. Bill went one way and Ben was going the other way. Their two trucks bashed into each other and a cloud of Dust covered Spencer but the twins didn't notice. At the station, Spencer shut his eyes. Sir Topham Hatt, The Duke and Duchess were cross. "Spencer! You were supposed to be shiny and clean when picking us up!" fussed Sir Topham. "I thought we could trust you!" cried The Duke. But then, Spencer heard laughing. Lady and Dowager Hatt, Mr. and Mrs. Percival, The Small and Mountain Controllers, The Mayor and The Railway Board were all cracking up. "Why are you laughing? I know I look silly!" asked Spencer. "No Spencer, we're laughing at the fact that they're angry with you." said The Mayor. "But, he's dirty!" "It doesn't matter if an engine is dirty, as long as he is Really Useful!" said the Head of The Railway Board. Spencer smiled because he agreed. That night, after a very long washdown, Spencer saw the Engines coming in to Tidmouth Sheds for the night. "I learned something today. It doesn't matter what we look like as long as we are Really Useful!" All the engines agreed with him and were soon fast asleep. Characters *Spencer *Victor *Kevin *Lorry 1 *Sir Topham Hatt *The Duke of Boxford *The Railway Board *The Mayor of Sodor *Dowager Hatt ''(Laughs) *Lady Hatt (Laughs) *Mr. and Mrs. Percival (Both Laugh) *The Small Controller (Laughs) *The Mountain Controller (Laughs) '' *Trevor ''(Does not Speak) *The Duchess of Boxford (Does not Speak) *Henry ''(Mentioned) ''